<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charlie and Dennis do Drugs Together by SavannahStrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871227">Charlie and Dennis do Drugs Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry'>SavannahStrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Recreational Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Charlie and Dennis do drugs together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a five chapter fic, each will involve an element of substance abuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Me! She rejected me! The golden God.” Dennis barges into the bar heatedly, speaking semi-coherently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Relax man, here just have a beer.” Charlie sets one dow</span>n on the counter, unphased by Dennis’ unstable appearance. Physically Dennis looked as put together as usual, except for of course the reddened, sour look on his face. This look annoyed Charlie, so he took to nursing his own bottle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it cause you’re gross, but women can not just refuse a God, do they not have eyes?” Dennis gestured to his body dramatically, which Charlie didn’t find so impressive. Dennis quickly started to down his drink, reaching out for another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Charlie chuckled at how ridiculous the other man sounded. “Just find another girl if you’re so desperate.” He opened another beer as Dennis opened his third. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Desperate? Says the man who has been obsessing about the same backwater girl since high school, and might I add, has slept with everyone but you.” Dennis emphasizes his point by pointedly pushing Charlie’s shoulder, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You take that back!” Charlie shoves his hand away aggressively. “The Waitress is an angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Why s</span>hould I? It’s true isn’t it? You probably haven’t even had sex before.” He grumbles the last part nonchalantly, knowing it would piss the other man off. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong, I have Dennis. Women find me attractive, you’re just too <em>obsessed</em> with yourself to see it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please”, Dennis let his voice drop an octave, smiling deviously, pausing to drink. “The Nightman doesn’t count.” Charlie froze up a bit at the mention of the Nightman, but pretended not to notice the reference, instead of answering he continued to drink. Dennis made his way around to the inside of the bar, directing his anger about rejection to be aimed at Charlie. Charlie can’t reject him. “How does your song go again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point both men were beyond tipsy, and as the only two in the bar, Charlie knew Dennis was up to no good. “Hey forget it.” Charlie turned his back to him, speaking softly, contemplating his next move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about pinning you down with strong hands, if I’m remembering right.” Charlie looked up at him again, their eyes met and in a flash, both were on the ground. Dennis had both hands clasped firmly around Charlie’s forearms, struggling as the smaller man hysterically squirms and bucks beneath him. Charlie’s screaming at Dennis to get off, and Dennis pulls on his arms , repeatedly slamming his back and head into the ground. This is exactly what Dennis needs, the adrenaline and</span>
  <em>
    <span> power </span>
  </em>
  <span>rushing straight to his-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slept with your sister!” Charlie shouts, finally landing a knee into Dennis’ crotch, the shock of both causing him to lose his grip. Charlie scrambles up, yanking Dennis to his feet by his collar, shoving him into the counter. Although the physical fight is over, Dennis knows he still has the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, “You can’t possibly think I believe that you had sex with her? Sure, maybe Dee was the one doing the plowing, but look at you Charlie, there’s no way. You’re pathetic, and downright submissive in bed. That’s why your Uncle liked you of course.” It was a low jab, but Dennis took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Dennis didn’t expect however, was the flying fist into his jaw. As Charlie continued to pummel him, he couldn’t land a good punch back. Or maybe Charlie was still hardened from when he and Mac trained him to be an underground street fighter… Anyways, Dennis was now the one with his back on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at Dennis’ bloodied face didn’t make Charlie feel any better. As much as he hit the man, he continued to just smile up at him, like he was enjoying this or something. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he likes this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Charlie thought. Eventually, his rage subsided, and he got up off his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brushing his clothes off, Dennis looked bad. His face was bloodied and beaten, but to maintain the power, Dennis acted like it didn’t faze him. What he couldn’t hide though, was the very clear outline in his jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, dude, are you getting off on this?” Charlie questioned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Don’t get me involved in your sick fantasies.” Dennis lies smoothly. “Do you know how drunk you are? I drank two on my date and three here, but you’ve probably been drinking all day.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie thought about this, he’s not wrong, maybe he’s mistaken. He does know for a fact, he didn't feel comfortable staying around Dennis much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok whatever man, let’s just drop this, I’ll uh, see you later.” He opens up another beer, and thinks for a moment. Without addressing Dennis, he puts about ten in a bag before sneaking off to the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dennis didn’t stop his friend from leaving. He knew where Charlie was going. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Weed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, this feels like, great man”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes already red, they both watched each other lazily. They were at Mac and Dennis’ apartment, well in the closet to be exact. Dennis swayed to the muffled music coming from the party outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes earlier, there were harsh whispers as Dennis opened the closet, looking for his cellphone, thinking he mistakenly forgot it in his coat. Although to his surprise, a very high Charlie greeted him instead. The two men bickered back and forth, before Dennis’ blackmail to out his friend to the rest of the party granted him access to half of the stash. Dennis wormed his way into the closet, fumbling a bit until Charlie passed his joint to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems like you really need this.” Charlie grins, sorta glad he had company now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closeness of being in an already full closet felt almost natural under the haze. Light trickled from the bottom of the door, casting soft shadows. Charlie watches as he brings it to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just need some good weed I suppose.” Dennis grumbled as he continued to breath in quite a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don’t hurt yourself.” Charlie plucks the joint from his lips, placing it back between his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamn it, I’m not.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least give me a turn.” He teased, reluctantly handing it back. Dennis’ skin feels like fire against his as their hands brush. “Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” Dennis draws out. Charlie stares with heavy eyes, waiting for his turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This reminds me of high school. Though Mac was always here.” He thought fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like, hate Mac so much.” Dennis stated honestly, although he can’t think of someone he did like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he can be like a dick about stuff sometimes.” Charlie agreed, even if Mac was his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hated high school.” Dennis said quietly. They were silent for a couple minutes, Charlie lit another blunt, his last one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That, uh, librarian thing right?” Charlie asked nonchalantly, looking at Dennis, as well as through him. Dennis hesitated for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you, Charlie.” Dennis said, with almost the most genuine amount of emotion the shorter man had ever seen come from his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I might’ve… struck a nerve…” Charlie trailed off, waiting for Dennis’ next move. He expected him to close off his emotions like usual. Grow cold. Yeah, Charlie noticed, he does it too. Instead his face scrunched up, almost as if he’s upset, or at least that what it looked like in the hazy shadows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis tilted his body slightly away from his friend, trying to hide his face. Charlie felt like there was a pit in his stomach. He totally ruined the mood. He always fucks things up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry dude, I didn’t think you’d be upset by that.” Charlie said softly, “Here give me that before you burn this whole place down.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the joint that dangled loosely between Dennis’ fingers, putting it out. Dennis stayed quiet, rubbing his face into the wall. Charlie kicked his feet gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey snap out of it Den, killin’ my mood here.” He wrapped his arm partially around the taller man, rubbing his back. Dennis reached back, clutching Charlie’s shirtsleeve. What Charlie liked most about weed was its ability to quiet his mind, he thought of something and just did it. Although he admits it’s best when everyone else around you is high too, or else you look like an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were already so close in the small space it just took the shift of Charlie’s weight to press their sides together, in a half embrace. Dennis was lost, stuck somewhere in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy come back.” Charlie shook him gently, turning him away from the wall. Dennis looked down at him blankly, fiddling with Charlie’s shirt. Tear streaked and strained eyes, Charlie liked it when Dennis looked a mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here.” Dennis responds softly. Looking down, then up as if shy, Dennis asked if Charlie could hold him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I can do that for you.” Charlie responded instantly, the buzz still strong in both of them. It was a little awkward fitting themselves together at first. Dennis wanted to be so small, but his lanky frame made it a little difficult. It reminded Charlie of Dee. Although with Dee he didn’t feel the strong desire to hurt and to comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis’ heart beat fast against Charlie’s chest, as he buried his face in his neck, testing his luck before mouthing at the other man’s collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Charlie breathed, the blood rushing to his face, as the power began to turn. “Den slow down-” Dennis shoved a thigh in between Charlie’s legs, pushing him against the wall. “Ah fuck-” The pressure of Dennis’ thigh and mouth was overwhelming. “Stop-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis’ teeth bite down, hard enough to bruise, as nails came down violently on his cheek. Charlie had scratched him, pushing the taller man off of him. Charlie shoved his shoulders, the wind knocked out of him as he hit the back of the closet. They watched each other for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still better than you, Charlie.” Dennis said, almost as if to convince himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you’re so much prettier like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Backhanding Dennis across his scratched face, Charlie grabbed his collar and slammed his lips against his, kissing his friend hard. Dennis moaned as Charlie let go, shoving purposefully as Dennis stumbles and loses his balance, landing on his rear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving Dennis in the closet, Charlie left his and Mac’s apartment, enjoying the last of the weed on his walk home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was 2am. The phone was going off. Who the hell was calling him this late? It was Charlie, goddamn it. To his surprise he picked it up. This better be good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? Don’t you know it’s 2 o’clock in the morning?” Dennis kept his voice down to not wake Mac, but the irritation was still strong in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn’t find this at a better time, but I’m not going to turn it down just because it’s dark outside.” Charlie said through the phone, as if all this was quite obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, what did you find that was so amazing.” Dennis said sarcastically, waking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crack.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crack?” Dennis asked almost in disbelief, but also it’s Charlie so he shouldn’t be so shocked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah crack, crack cocaine. I know it’s your favorite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, I’ll be right over.” Dennis clicked off the phone, ending the call. He always had a craving for crack, but now that he knew some was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to smoke- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pants first would be good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dennis thought as he stood in the living room in his boxer briefs. And of course Mac comes out of his room, all sleepy like, asking Dennis if he’s alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’m fine, I’m going out for a little bit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I come with?” Mac asked, his face lit up for Dennis’ attention. Dennis goes back to his room to finish getting dressed, and Mac follows him. He can feel Mac’s eyes on him as he bends over to pick up a new pair of socks from his dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” Mac begs. He’s always searching so hard for Dennis’ approval. Dennis thought it was annoying that he was such a follower, unlike Charlie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m meeting up with a pretty lady if you know what I mean.” Dennis smirked, lying through his teeth. He felt this would be the easiest way to get Mac off his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh ok, but I could like swoop in at the end after you’re done.” Mac suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is no, go to bed.” Dennis told him firmly. And like a puppy needing to be put in its place, Mac scampered back to his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The need for crack overwhelming, Dennis didn't realize until he arrived at Charlie’s apartment that he had been running. Trying to act composed, Dennis knocked calmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie came to the door, opening it slightly, leaning on the doorframe. He took in Dennis’ stressed appearance, and let him inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Frank?” Dennis asked Charlie, taking note that the disheveled apartment was missing one of its tenants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he said something about being out all night with Pondy.” Charlie said yawning. “Anyhow, you want to do this or what?” He pushed some junk off a little table, pouring the powdered cocaine out of a ziplock bag. No hesitation, Dennis joined his friend at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After snorting pretty much all of it, they sat waiting for it to kick in. Crack wasn't Charlie's favorite, but he did admit it felt pretty damn good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis felt amazing automatically, a goofy grin plastered to his face. He laughed at his friends powdered nose, feeling antsy in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Dennis sniffed, “thanks man.” His leg was bouncing now, and he suddenly had a lot of energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie had his head back, staring at the ceiling. “Fuck, I’m feeling so much.” He giggled at the end, laying his head down on the table, hands over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s do something, I can’t just sit here I’m so ready to go!” Dennis hurries out of his seat, pacing around the small space. Charlie ignored him, lost in the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta stereo?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked up, eyes red. “Yeah, under those clothes there.” He sniffed, pointing to the pile of junk and clothes in the corner. Dennis went to go grab the music player, setting it up with some dance tunes. He turned back to address his friend, who was again face first into the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re going to love this.” Dennis guided Charlie’s shoulders up, so that he was looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis started dancing, quite enthusiastically to the steady base of the stereo. He watched Charlie and Charlie watched him. He felt like a God as his subjects admired. As always with Dennis, he wanted to be desired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ladies always love this move.” He told his friend, sliding his hands down his chest, biting his lip seductively. Dennis watched Charlie’s eyes followed his hands, slowly moving down and back up his form, mouth slightly parted. Dennis moved closer, enjoying the power and attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sweet moves.” Charlie praised, shifting, spreading his thighs just a bit to comfort the growing tightness in his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this remind you of being at the strip club?” Dennis asks suddenly, picturing hot women dancing. He’s the hot one now. “Lap dance?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah why the hell not.” Charlie smiled, liking when they go to the club. He doesn’t feel like walking there now, but why would he when he’s got Dennis right here dancing for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straddling Charlie’s hips, he slowly rolled, barely brushing the man beneath him. Charlie didn’t know where to put his hands, deciding to clutch the sides of the chair. Dennis was so close, Charlie hasn’t been this close to someone in a while. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit, where do I put my feet”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wondered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enjoying the dance, Dennis tried to get over the fact of how sweaty the other man was. It wasn’t very hot in the apartment and besides, Dennis was the one doing everything. Taking Charlie’s clammy hands from the chair, he guided them to his hips, liking the way they squeezed, slipping under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Charlie leaned his forehead into Dennis’ chest, pressing his hips lower. The friction suddenly overwhelming, Charlie whined into Dennis' shirt, wrapping his arms around him snuggly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little impossible for Dennis to continue dancing now, so he decided to finish the job. Charlie’s hands roamed across his back, rough and strong. Eventually they were able to get his shirt off, in which Charlie rewarded him by kissing his sternum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Charlie mouthed at his chest, Dennis jerked his hips with a purpose. Charlie of course, needing friction desperately, pressed into it, grinding in motion with his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both wore jeans, but as Charlie whined desperately, they didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music faded into the background as Dennis held onto the other man's shoulders. Eyes closed, face pressed against the warmth of Dennis’ chest, Charlie slowed his thrusts as he held onto his friend, cumming in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis loved Charlie’s cute moan of release, the way he tightened then relaxed his grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my turn to sit in the chair.” Dennis told his friend who looked quite dazed, or perhaps just half asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis got off of Charlie’s lap, pulling his arms to stand him up and turn him around. Kicking the back of Charlie’s knees, he fell to the floor, barely catching himself before hitting his teeth on the front of the chair. Dennis took his place on the annoyingly wobbly wooden chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving his fingers through Charlie’s hair, Dennis pulled his friend closer. Charlie muttered a curse, gripping the man’s knees for support. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Hell, Den.” Charlie breathed out, noticing their position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dennis threaded his fingers through his hair again, this time soothingly. “Shh… Just go with it, you owe me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie groaned, shifting his hips absently, the mess in his pants turning uncomfortable. Dennis moved his hand lower, massaging his friends neck softly until his jaw relaxed, and his lips parted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go.” He said, sticking his thumb into the wet heat of Charlie’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Charlie mumbled something incoherent, but Dennis added two fingers to shut him up. He drags them in and out, until he’s satisfied, wiping Charlie’s spit on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling with his jeans, he’s able to unbutton and slide them down far enough to release his member from its restraints. Charlie didn’t want to see it. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Dennis’ thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling Charlie back into position, Dennis knew by his friends flush face and little bit of drool sliding down his chin that he was very much lost in the high. Dennis was too, but never was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I bet this bitch would let me do anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dennis thought, hardening at the thought of Charlie choking, too high to fight it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bite me and I swear to God I’ll break your jaw.” Dennis told him, quite seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie looked up at him, intimidation clear in his eyes. “Yeah m’kay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that right? Cause you’ll be a good boy.” Dennis cooed, pulling his friend closer by the back of his neck, holding him steady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t Charlie’s first blowjob. Although he was a bit out of it, and the last one he gave was about 20 years ago, he still remembers the general feel of things. And for some reason, he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>into it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his friend to the hilt, his throat contracted, almost to the point of gagging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not expecting Charlie to skip apprehensive teases, Dennis mouthed a curse as the man swiped his tongue expertly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Where did you learn to-“ Dennis groaned, pushing Charlie’s hair back, gripping for support. The mouth around him sank even further, until his nose was pressed against his manicured hip. Then Charlie pulled off for air, gasping a bit. His breaths laboring a little, he went back in before Dennis could form a coherent sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm heat was driving Dennis over the edge as he maintained the best amount of composure he could muster under the circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie worked him expertly, not really in a way to impress his friend, but to build Dennis to completion in the fastest way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he was doing so magnificently, the ever emotionless 5-star man was bucking and quivering like it was his first blowjob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a hearty growl of completion, Dennis held Charlie tightly to him, planting his seed deep in his friend. Charlie choked a little, but was able to swallow and right himself without too much difficulty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, he pulled off, cheeks flushed and eyes red. He coughed for a second, but overall didn’t mind the taste on the back of his tongue. Dennis put himself back in his jeans, fixing them lazily, his excitement from the crack transitioning into a numbness. Charlie sat back on his calves, still between the man's legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was great, man.” Dennis praised, spaced out,looking at nothing in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So heavy, Charlie felt so heavy. Leaning on Dennis’ leg, he clung steadily for support, his head following suit by resting on his inner thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The high waning, Dennis just watched Charlie cling to him sweetly, until he too succumbed to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I always love and appreciate comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>